voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Haison
The City of Haison (Haison i-Medna: Lit. City of Horses) is the capital of the Hisuuani Caliphate and the largest city of the Hamalfite nation. The city is long associated with the national power of the Caliph since the era of Mombadin. The influence of the Wali-Emir and the Arsenal make it one of the most economically important cities to Haison as well as politically. The city's metropolitan influence spans three notable districts: Nedjz, The Arsenal, and Hejaz-Suram. In Hamalfite history it is one of the longest surviving major cities. The increased centralization of the Caliphate has continually been a boon to the city's growth as internal political interests turn away from feudal conflicts between the city's stewards - The Wali-Emir - and the other nobility of the outlying Emirates, now largely reduced to a state similar to that of a Viceroyalties. Hisuuani Capital - History The founding of the city of Haison comes over the former village of Nedjz. Conquered and occupied by Mombadin the small village became the seat of his power during his twenty-year reign and preaching. The growth of his political base and its institutionalization drew in a considerable amount of population during the first few decades. The centralization of the preferred cults of Mombadin were carried out within the city leading to the eventual founding of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha. At its conquest, the bulk of early Haison's population was composed of soldiers and tribal raiders Mombadin had summoned to his cause as well as their families and most of their clans. The region was a city of tents, which dotted the landscape into the desert hills and on into the marshy forests at the north-western corner. Orbiting around Mombadin's tent, the communities that settled down largely lived in peace, inspired by Mombadin's piety to lay down their tribal feuds, at least for a time. The city underwent explosive growth under Caliph Rashidun ibn-Mombadid who ordered the construction of the Arsenal outside the original boundaries of the village. The demand for laborers and housing for slaves brought about a larger boom in construction as the caliph scoured the manpower from the deserts or raiding abroad. During its construction he proclaimed the Wali-Emir and drew the lines of their political influence, incorporating the hamlet of Hejaz-Suram into their influence. This political district being named Haison. With the city out of the isolated hands of the Caliph the competition between the Wali-Emir could push their individual wealth abroad with the completion of the arsenal, eventually blurring out of existence the independent village of Hejaz-Suram and annexing it as a part of the city, completing the modern borders it subscribes to currently. Name The origins of the city's name is said to have come from a conversation between Rashidun and Rafah ibn-Jarnawid over the local region. At the time the borders of Haison were well populated with small wild horses and the Hamal-i Shea tribe of Hejaz-Suram were well known for breeding work horses. In the conversation it is said that Rafah pointed out that he would be an "Emir over naught but horses". Disinterested Rashidun replied, "Then one of horses you'll be. Just ensure you and your fellows breed the best." The region may have also been named after the now defunct and burned-down Haason i-Mohadid, or the Temple of Horses, dedicated to L'wna and C'lestia. Government The city of Haison is administered by the Wali-Emir through the Council of Custodians. The position on the council is made by appointment through election among the landed citizens of the city. Only those who meet the wealth criteria or are landed individuals as well may only sit on the council. The council makes the legislative decisions for the city where the Grand Wāli often makes the executive moves. Districts Administered by the Wali-Emir the city is broken into three municipal districts. Nedjz - the historic core of the city, Nedjz is the port-side market center of the city, as well as the political heart of Haison with the Palace of the Caliph presiding over it and the central mosque of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha. Much of the old village of Nedjz no longest exists. The Arsenal - The Industrial district of the city, it is largely dominated by the one complex that dominates the region: The Arsenal of Rafah. Hejaz-Suram - The quarter of the lower-classes of the Haison. Though its major attraction that is the large ball field that occupies its space summons a fair degree of interest from the population. Economy The economy of Haison has since the day of the village of Nedjz been coastal fishing, largely self-sustaining. But as the city grew so did its local economy which experience expansion over the centuries. The notable regional economy is international trade which it has benefited from for some time. Its position as a geographic center has only added to this with the independent merchants of the city sailing out for all corners of the New Voldranian region since before the arrival of the Voldranians themselves. For centuries this brought into the city large amounts of slaves, gold, silver, gems, and other imports while they themselves exported ships, spices, salts, glass works, and slaves themselves. The port served as the starting point for merchant colony ventures and wealthy, well-paying adventurers. The port and its administration has considered itself in competition with that of Zaescaes. Shipbuilding and manufacture is the other considerable industry of Haison. Centered on the Armory, the local shipbuilding industry was centralized during the reign of Rashidun. Since then the shipwrights of the Armory - administered both in part by the Jarnawid family and the Caliph - have handled and taken contracts of private individuals abroad andat home as well has handling the Caliphate's national naval stock. Culture Cuisine The cuisine of Haison is an amalgamation of centuries of former tribal practice and the centuries of exploratory trade after. Traditional Hamal-i Shea dishes can be found at street vendors ranging from fried fishes, scallops, shrimp, squid, and bird. The inland Hamalfite tradition has imported and facilitated the evolution of goat, pig, and horse dishes. The city also boasts a modest internal agriculture where the city itself may produce the wheat for bread and sugar for candy and glazing. On the other side foreign travel by merchants has imported into the city a wide arrange of different dishes and methods of cooking which are thrown into the urban palette to be seen what sticks. Various roasts, fries, and sandwiches can be bought alongside traditional spiced kebabs at city street vendors. Religion Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha A sizable population of the city considers themselves followers of the combined Sun and Moon cults of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha. The central authority of the religion directly maintains several mosques and temples across the city. Hamalfite Folk Though a minority the individual cults of traditional folk religions maintain a minor presence in the region. Of notable interest is the Cult of Shea, a hold-out of the old pre-urbanized conditions of the region. Sports Yacht racing is a popular past-time for the wealthy and the merchants of the city, and every year during the month of Rafyeia a great coastal race is organized starting from the port of Haison to the northern edge of their desert kingdom and back. The winner is treated to a pot of gold and celebration is had in the court of the Caliph for the victory. For the common folk the game of Hamalfite Ball is popular and twice-annually teams descend on Haison to throw their pitches at the Park of Haison. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities